Kingdom Chronicles: Memories Of A Nobody
by Chaos-19121
Summary: The middle story to my KH Chronicles arc.
1. Prologue: Nothings Shore

**Disclaimer:** this one doesn't own kingdom hearts or any of its lovely bishies.

those are the property of squeenix and Nomura-san (whom i worship probably a bit more than is healthy. xD)

anyway, read and enjoy.

oh, and review if it doth tickle your fancy.

* * *

Kingdom chronicles: (Memories of a Nobody)

-**Prologue**

"Where am I?"

The slender female fluttered her eyelashes, feeling water gently lapping at her body.

"W-Water…"

She had no clue what the word meant, yet she knew it had something to do with that funny stuff, seemingly covering her legs and then melting away.

"But how do I know what it is…?"

She stood awkwardly, seemingly never before needing to have gotten to her feet, almost as if she had been birthed into existence in that place, sprawled on the floor for all eternity. Waves crashed on the dark surface, licking at her heels as she wandered along the beach's shallows aimlessly, wondering how she had gotten there.

"What is this place?"

Stumbling slightly on "new" legs, she made her way to dry land, plopping down on the dark earth. She looked around, and since no one was there, she pulled up her knees to her chin, staring out at the bleak waters.

"Why am I here?"

Soft steps made her look up, noticing a tall cloaked figure, -rather graceful despite the great black coat that not only wrapped his shapely form, but concealed his face with a black shroud- that made her way towards where she sat. She scrambled away from him, still on "new" legs, tripping slightly over her own feet as she made the effort to move.

"Why am I running?"

The figure stepped closer, removing his hood to reveal an "x" scarred face with golden eyes, framed by long, light blue hair.

"Do you fear the darkness?" the man said, his voice slightly monotonic.

"It is not hurting me, so no." she answered, surprised that she knew how to form words.

"Brave answer" he said, chuckling. He stepped towards her again, pulling out a second coat, which was identical in almost every way, from an inside pocket and offering it to her. "If you do not fear it, then why not use it to your advantage?"

She looked down at herself for the first time and noticed she was not wearing anything, compared to the black cloaked being. She snatched the coat from him, throwing it over her tanned shoulders, though how they could tan in a sunless place like this, she would never know. "How do you use something intangible to your advantage?" she asked her curiosity at her ability to speak gone now that she could communicate with another being, replaced with a slight wonder as to the depth of her words. The man let out a cruel laugh that felt as if it were merely a noise, with no feeling behind it, preparing to answer.

"Nobodies have special ways of harnessing the power of the darkness. But… there are exceptions… if your somebody had a special weapon... most likely that the Nobody would too." He said, more to himself than to her.

"Nobodies…?"

The way he said it made it sound like a kind.. A people.. Or… a creature.

"It is what you, and I, are. Nobodies. Those without hearts…"

"I don't have a heart?" She looked down at her chest, placing her delicate hand upon it. No heart? Then that meant no function. But how did she know this?

"no. you have the biological components of a heart, but you don't have a feeling heart. The emotional organ" it seemed he smirked, delighting in, or at least seeming to delight in, telling her the answers.

"So I do not feel…" The man nodded in assent, looking out into the dark waters of the mass before them both.

"Do you remember your name? A name is necessary for taking on the dark, before you learn to wield it." he asked, looking almost bored, the crescent moon giving them a wan light from the otherwise blank sky.

"My…. Name?" she repeated, looking at him curiously. "I… I don't remember…."

He let out another cold laugh holding his hand out to her. "Then come. The Superior is sure to have a new name for you." As she took his hand, he stretched out the other in the opposite direction, tendrils of wispy black smoke seeming to emanate from the outstretched limb, forming a dark sphere of black and deeper black. He led her into the cloud and the beach disappeared from her view as the darkness engulfed them both.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry the prologue was like, epically short, but that was as much as i could write without killing it. =]

anyway, read, review, enjoy! (not necessarily in that order)

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the sexay KH staff, nor do i own the domain name.

hell, i don't even own a fake keyblade modeled after the real one.

all that's mine is the chick.

yep, that's mine. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Stuff it! I gotta give it a shot, don't I?"

"Alright, but you're going to lose…"

The five youths crowded around the green felt covered table, focused looks intent in their eyes. On the table a deck of cards was mostly scattered, the rest shared between the platinum-blonde male and the charcoal haired female sitting at opposite ends of the table, steely poker faces in place.

"show me what you got" the girl said, her white eyes glittering with what could pass for amusement.

"Full house…" the male across from her said, his own sky blue eyes carefully smug. The other three men kept their eyes trained on the girl, waiting for her next move. They were a young man with fiery red hair in long spikes and emerald eyes above tear drop tattoos, another youth with dirty blonde hair fixed into a sort of mullet crossed with a fauxhawk and sea teal eyes, and an older man with a long ponytail streaked in silver and a single visible amber eye, a black eye patch covering the other and adorning his heavily scarred face.

"What have you got, Raine?"

The girl smirked nonchalantly, placing her cards face up on the velvety green poker table, one by one, simply to mess with the head of the male.

"Royal flush…" She said, weaving her fingers together and placing her chin upon them, hoisting her elbows onto the table and grinning across at the male, the three others beginning to grin excitedly. "Now, if memory serves correctly, Luxord, Royal Flush beats a Full House… right?" she smiled innocently, the men around her struggling to stifle laughter. The platinum blonde she had addressed, Luxord, let out a piteous moan, letting his head fall onto the green felt with a soft thud. The fiery red head patted him on the back, his grin almost too wide for his face.

"Cheer up, man, you knew this would happen. It always happens!" he said, leaning across the table to slap Raine a quick high-five, delight etched on his slightly angled features. "Isn't that right, kid?" Raine nodded jovially, reaching across the table and grabbing at the munny sack.

"You know it always happens and yet you still insist on betting against me!" Luxord looked up from the table, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, you make a good point there… After all, you play cards as if you were born with an ace in your hand! Your somebody must have been one lucky bird!" Raine hit him on the head with the munny bag, still grinning in 'delight'.

"Aw, thanks, Lux! But flattery won't get you your munny back!" she said as she pocketed the sack of munny, laughing at the pony-tailed man's raucous laughter.

"Man oh man, she got you there, dude!" he said, pushing the redhead out of the way. "Now lets get this all stashed, you know the superior will have a cow if he catches us actually having 'fun'." He said, standing up from the table to leave all the cleaning to everyone else, ever the lazy bastard. The redhead and Luxord quickly slipped out behind him, leaving Raine and the mullet-haired boy to clean up the cards and stash the table in some unknown place the Superior would never look, like Vexen's lab, or Larxene's panty drawer. The two nobodies worked in silence, the usual routine between those two, when surprisingly, the blonde decided to speak.

"uh, Raine…?"

Raine turned to look at her blonde friend, who seemed to wiggle on the spot while playing with his fingers, looking ever the frightened child in a mall full of strangers. Her white hues found his teal ones for an instant before they turned away, leaving her bewildered for an instant before she continued with her task of cleaning up the evidence.

"w-well, I was wondering… nobodies have no hearts right?" the blonde asked, playing with the drawstrings of his hood now, determined not to look at the female.

"well, an emotional heart, no, but a physical one is needed, so I assume we have one" she said, not looking up as she folded the large octagonal poker table in half and slid it under Luxord's bed, safely out of sight.

"w-well… if we don't have emotional hearts.. W-why…. Why does it…" the blonde fumbled his words, realizing that she was doing all the work and quickly falling to his knees, picking up the scattered cards and placing them in a little box that lay open a few feet away from his kneeling figure.

The females white eyes turned to look at him again, widening a tad in curiosity "hmm? Why does it what, Demyx?"

"why does it…" the blonde lowered his gaze to the floor, pale fists clenched in determination as he tried to muster the strength for what he was about to say. He decided to go for the safer question, though not too far from what he truly wanted to ask. "why does it hurt at night when I stare out at the moon…?"

The girl looked at her friend, eyes slightly wide. She stopped her task and thought a moment, trying her hardest to come to a good conclusion. After a while, the words that flowed from her lips were true enough, but tasted a lie when she spoke them.

"I think we cannot feel complex emotions. But the shadows of what we used to feel are still there, reminding us of what we have lost…" Her eyes glazed over as she spoke and she felt herself sink into her memories, memories of a boy with blonde hair, a motorcycle, someone oddly similar to her in face, a gate of light….

"Raine? Hey, Raine, are you there?"

"h-huh? What?"

She stood in the middle of the room, arms outstretched, palms facing the floor, with absolutely no clue how she had gotten there. Her white hues searched the room, hoping for an explanation, an excuse, ANYTHING. But she found nothing, only a scared looking Demyx with a bunch of cards in his hands.

"a-are you okay…?" he asked, dropping the cards into the little box, closing it gently and slipping it underneath the other blonde's bed. She nodded, russet hand sliding over her eyes to get to her temples, trying to rub the memories out of her tired mind.

"yeah, probably just a little tired…" she said, lowering her hand to flash a smile at the blonde reassuringly. He let out a sigh of 'relief', standing up to continue his question, when a commanding voice rang through the room, shaking the two nobodies to the core.

"all employable nobodies report to the Hall. There is an assignment waiting for those whom I choose."

"well, you heard the tanning salon freak, let's go" Raine said, shaking the little episode off of her mind with a little toss of her head. The blonde nodded, deciding the question could be saved for a better time.

"what do you think he's got for us this time?"

"who knows? Probably some butt-backwards quest for his special brand of hair-gel"

The two sighed in unison, dreading the assignment already.


End file.
